


HIrarchie sexy  stuffs

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sir Kink, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Hiram and Archie have sex. The title really says it all.





	HIrarchie sexy  stuffs

Hiram closed the door to his study and loosens his tie. It had been a long day of dealing with idiots. He sits down at the desk and rubs his temples. He looks as he hears a knock on the door. He groans and goes to answer the door.

 

“Can I help-Archie?” His mood was instantly lifted. “What a pleasant surprise.”

 

“Mr. Lodge you asked me to come over.”

 

The way the Archie said ‘Mr. Lodge’ made his blood run south. Damn it he should not be attracted to his daughter’s boyfriend.

 

“Did I? I guess I forgot. It’s been a long day. Do come in.”

 

Hiram moved aside to let Archie into the dimly lit study. The younger man takes a seat, following him with his eyes as Hiram sits back down at his desk. He sits in silence for a moment before leaning back a little. 

 

“Y’know I don’t even remember why I asked you over.”

 

Archie raised an eyebrow and sat forward.

 

“I have an idea.” He says. 

 

He stands and approaches Hiram. Hiram looks up with a smirk. He knew exactly what was happening. He reaches up and pulls Archie down, kissing him deeply. Archie automatically responded by leaning closer and deepening the kiss. After a while, Archie pulled away and started walking towards the door.

 

“I really should get going.”

 

Hiram gets up and crosses the room in a few strides. He backed Archie against the door. He knew his own eyes were blown wide with lusts and he saw that the younger man’s were as well. 

 

“Now you know better than to tease me and think you can just get away.” He practically growled, gripping Archie’s arms and nudged his leg between his knees. He feels Archie slid down onto his knee and grazed it with his groin before rubbing harder. Hiram jerks his knee upward into Archie’s crotch, pressing against him. He drags one hand down Archie’s torso slowly before sliding it under his shirt and pushing it up. He feels Archie grip his upper arms, fingers digging into his skin through the expensive silk shirt. He pulls off Archie’s shirt and kisses the skin on his chest. He pulls off his chest and bites down on his neck, making the ginger whine and squirm beneath him. He decided he liked that reaction and did it again. He lets one hand linger on his chest, pinching and rolling his right nipple making Archie moan loudly. Hiram pinches him again.

 

“Quiet.” He commands. “Or Veronica will hear. You don’t want that do you?”

 

Archie shakes head and bites his lip. Hiram leans forward and takes the lip between his own teeth, slowly dragging his teeth over it. He feels Archie shudder and he trailed his hand down to the waistline of Archie’s jeans and just ran his fingers across the skin there, dipping just below the waistline but no further and back up again. This made Archie whimper.

 

“What is it Archie?” Hiram prompts/

 

“Please…..”   
  
“Please what? Tell me what you want.”

 

“I want...I want….I want you to touch me…….please sir.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Hiram’s hand snakes into into Archie’s underwear, grasping the erection. He moves his fingers with practiced accuracy. He knew just what to do to drive him wild. He ran his nail down the length of his dick in an agonizingly slow pace, and rubs in slow circles at the base. That drove his nuts. He let his head fall back and it hit the wall behind him rather hard. Hiram froze, listening. His breathing sounded to loud. Then there was a knock. Hiram put a finger to Archie’s lips. 

 

“Daddy? Are you okay? I heard a thud.” Veronica’s voice came through the door.

 

“I’m fine. Don’t-” Hiram inhaled sharply when Archie knelt down and bit him gently through the crotch of his pants. He swore silently, but Archie gave a shit eating grin.

 

“Don’t worry. I just threw a book at the wall.”

 

Suddenly Archie’s warm wet mouth was on his very hard dick, running his tongue along it.

 

“Alright….Well I’m going out with Betty. I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

“Have fun dear-” 

 

Then was when Archie decided to lick the sensitive head of Hiram’s dick, making him squirm.

 

“Fuck-”He moans and thrusts forward into Archie’s mouth. Archie took it easily now, as he had grown used to how the older man reacted to different things. He rolls his tongue around and then pulled off and replacing his mouth with his hands. He works the hard flesh in his rough hands, never breaking eye contact. It didn’t take long then for Hiram to cum on Archie’s face, but he knew Archie didn’t mind. Hiram pulls him up roughly by his arm and picks him up. Archie automatically wraps his legs around his waist, causing Hiram’s erection to poke into Archie’s butt. 

 

“Fuck me now.” Archie’s breath was hot on Hiram’s ear.

 

“What do you say?” Hiram say, practically a growl because his voice was heavy with lust. He leans forward and marks Archie’s neck with yet another hickey.

 

“Please fuck me now sir.” Archie moans.

 

Hiram adjusted Archie in his arms so that he was aligned with the younger man’s hole and slid in easily due to Archie being extremely horny. Archie moans and leans against Hiram’s chest, biting the expensive fabric to keep quiet. Hiram began to thrust, slowly at first, but then fast and harder until he found his rhythm. Archie squeezes his legs tighter around him as Hiram his hips to hit deeper. Archie moans loud enough that he had to pull off the shirt he was biting and Hiram took that opportunity to kiss him deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Soon, he felt Archie’s body tense and knew the orgasm was coming. He snapped his hips faster and harder, causing Archie to jerk up just a little when the orgasm finally hit him. But Hiram wasn’t done yet, he hadn’t come. He kept going. He pulled off the wall and slide out, pulling Archie to his desk and leaning him over it, thrusting back into him. Archie gave a loud cry of please as this happened. Hiram wrapped his hand around Archie sensitive dick and began stroking and he thrust. His own moans mixed with Archie’s and he finally felt his own orgasm coming. He moved faster still and pushed in all the way as he came, making the younger man convulse. He stayed in Archie for a moment then pulled out with a slick wet noise. He helped Archie off the desk and hands him a towel to clean himself off with.

 

Once clean, Archie looks at him with a satisfied grin.

 

“Was that worth your while?”

 

“Archie Andrews, you are always worth my while.” Hiram says, getting up and pressing his palm to Archie’s crotch, making his legs buckle and Archie whimpers.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not that harsh. I think you’ve had enough for tonight. Let me walk you out.”

 

Archie accepted with a smile and they stepped out into the now empty Pembrooke. Hiram walks him to the door and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Have a good night Archie.” 

 

Then something unexpected happened. Archie pinned him to the door and kisses him roughly, tongue and all. He smirks and pulls away, leaving Hiram impressed.

 

“Come visit me soon Archie.” Hiram say, his eyes still lustful. It wasn’t a request.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be by again really soon. Good night Mr. Lodge.”

 

“Good night Archie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first one done! If you have a certain situation you'd like to see me write, let me know in the comments and I'll write it up for you. Include any kinks you'd like to see. My only rule is consensual sex only :)


End file.
